percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
21 Questions
If you have any Questions or Comments, please leave them on my talk page. Thanks. If you have any advice, I'd appreciate it. I'm new. XD --Cello freak 01:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) PROLOGUE You'd probably think this story is just the same as all the others. "The boy and the girl search for their father, and found him in the end. YAYY!! Happy Ending~" But it's not. It's sad. It's painful. And there's no happy ending (well, there's a short happy middle part, but it's not exactly the same now, is it?). But if you still want to read it, go on. Don't say I didn't warn you. ---- Chapter 1: Dad 'Bianca's P.O.V. ' My name is Bianca Jackson. My mom and dad had named me after Bianca Di Angelo, a half blood that died saving my dad and his friends live's. I'm a quater blood. Atleast that's what my mom says. I have blond hair, and my look and my personality is exactly like my mom's. I'm like a typical Athena kid, except my eyes were sea green. I live in a cabin in Camp-Halfblood. But it wasn't a cabin for a god. My dad had gotten permission to built it beside the ocean. My mom had designed the building by herself, and my uncle,Tyson, had helped us built it. My mom was pretty, with curly blond hair and grey stormy eyes. My dad died when I was young. Atleast that's what my mom told me anyways. She said I was powerful, and if I ever lived in the mortal world, I'll get killed instantly. That was one of the reason I grew up at Camp-Halfblood. My mom told me that my dad was dead. But I never believed her. Not one bit. One day, I'm going to go on a quest to find my dad. 'Beckendorf's P.O.V. ' I didn't know what her problem was. She kept insisting that our dad was really alive. She says that I'm too stupid to understand. But I do. She was just too upset to accept the the truth. My name's Beckendorf. Beckendorf Jackson, to be exact. Bianca's my twin sister, if you were wondering. And yes, I am older. And smarter, too. My sister grew up believing that our dad was alive. She grew up thinking Camp-Halfblood was normal. But none of this was normal. Nothing about our life is normal. Not even our parents were normal. They were half-bloods. Half god, half human. Heroes. Like Hercules, like Achilles. I have brown hair, and my mom says I'm exactly like my dad,personality and all, except my eyes were stormy grey, like hers. My mom's name is Annabeth Chase. The only thing she's ever said about my dad was that he was powerful. A hero stronger than Hercules. He saved Olympus and he saved the world. And that he was dead. ---- Chapter 3: Percy 'Annabeth's P.O.V. ' Today, Percy was coming. The kids don't know. I'd always sneak out to find him, half dead from exhaustion. He warned me not to tell them who their dad was. It would put them in too much danger. He insisted that they grew up living in Camp-Halfblood. "Set is coming," he kept telling me, "Hide them somewhere safe." And that was exactly what I did. It wasn't like Percy never saw the kids. He'd come and stay for two days or so. The kids call him "uncle Percy". He told them that he was the brother of their father, and that's why they have the same last name. The kids loved him. They say that "uncle Percy" was like a second father to them. If only they knew. Chapter 4: The Shadow 'Bianca's P.O.V. ' A faint thump woke me up. Followed by creaking sounds of the staircase. Scared, I whispered to Beckendorf, "pst. Beckendorf. Wake up. I think there's someone out side." "What are you talking about you little freak? There's no sound." Beckendorf said, annoyed. And then there it was again. A faint thump, like someone was closing a door,That woke Beckendorf up. He started to climb out of his bunk. "Let's go and see who it is," he said. "Why don't we just wake mom up?? She'll take care of it," I whispered in a scared tone. But Beckendorf had already walked out of the bedroom, and he whispered, "Are you coming or not?" I had no choice but to follow. 'Beckendorf's P.O.V. ' My sister and I crept out of our house. She keeps insisting that we should go wake mom up. Honestly, she's such a wimp sometimes. "It's not called wimpy, it's call being wise, you dweeb!!" she kept saying. Whatever. And then she stopped talking. "Umm, Beckendorf?"she said nervously. "What, you finally decided to shut up?" I said, grinning. "Are ghosts real?" was her reply. "What?? Did you hit your head on something? Gods, and I thought you were the smart one." I said. But she just pointed to a shadow. And then I saw something weird. The shadow belonged to no one. Then it rippled and vanished. "Now should we go wake mom up?" Bianca asked quietly. I gulped. "Yeah." Chapter 5: Our mom goes missing 'Bianca's P.O.V. ' My brother and I walked back into the house. Actually, we ran. We were scared out of our minds. I know what you're thinking, "She have a cyclopes as an uncle, a satyr for a best friend. How could a shadow that belong to no one creep her out?!" The truth is, I don't know either. It just did. Anyways, we got to our house. I opened the front door and went in, Beckendorf following me. I went into our mom's bedroom. I gasped. She wasn't there. I stared at Beckendorf, who was just standing there, eyes wide. Someone, or something, had taken our mother. Who could it be? It didn't make sense. I saw mom's fighting skills before. She could defend herself with just about anybody. Especially monsters. At night, she would sleep with her celestrial bronze knife beside her. She said it herself before. That it wasn't safe to sleep without a weapon by your side. Her knife. It wasn't on her bedside table anymore. It was gone. Whoever took mom, it was strong and quick. But it still didn't make sense. If the monster was fighting my mom, there would be sounds. Loud sounds. And the sound would've woke us up. "Chiron," I said finally. "Let's go find Chiron." "Fine by me, as long as we find mom." Beckendorf said. Next Book The next book is called 21 Questions: The Truth Category:Cello freak Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Original Idea